Drunk!
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Menemani Hanji minum akan menjadi hal terakhir di dunia ini yang akan ia lakukan. Mabuk membuat kesadarannya menurun dan ia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi./"Apa kau menyukaiku?"/LeviHan


**Drunk!**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Menemani Hanji minum akan menjadi hal terakhir di dunia ini yang akan ia lakukan. Mabuk membuat kesadarannya menurun dan ia tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi./"Apa kau menyukaiku?"/LeviHan**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Hajime Isayama**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Genre: Romance (As Always)**

 **Pairing: LeviHan**

 **Warning: Miss typo(s), GJ, AU, alur aneh, etc.**

 **Words: 1.022**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Di pojok bar terlihat seorang gadis tinggi sedang meminum sake kesukaannya. Kedua pipinya mulai memerah meskipun ia sama sekali belum mabuk. Gadis yang terlihat tahan sekali akan alkohol. Padahal sudah jelas di depannya sudah ada sebuah botol sake yang telah kosong.

"Ahh…" satu sloki sake lagi membasahi kerongkongannya. "Ini enak sekali. Kau mau, Levi?" ia menawarkan pada pria sebelahnya menyodorkan sebuah botol sake yang masih berisi setengahnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Levi hanya menggeram melihat gadis itu. "Hanji, kau sudah menghabiskan satu botol."

Hanji tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Levi.

"Aku kuat." ucap Hanji asal sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya. Menunjukkan otot miliknya. Hasil latihan berburu titan selama ini.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Hanji tertawa lagi.

"Aku biasa mabuk di botol kelima, Levi. Tenanglah. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa." ucap Hanji santai.

Levi hanya berdecak kesal menanggapi gadis yang setengah mabuk itu. Kenapa pula ia ingin mabuk malam ini? Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dan ia memilih untuk mabuk. Tidak ada alasan spesifik seperti merayakan sesuatu atau dia baru saja frustasi karena cintanya ditolak oleh titan tampan. Mungkin gadis itu sudah gila, pikir Levi.

"Kau harus mencobanya." gadis itu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan kini menyodorkan satu gelas sake di depan bibir pria itu. "Temani aku."

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Levi tegas. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari segelas alkohol yang Hanji sodorkan.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." bisik Hanji pelan. "Pelayan, aku pesan satu botol lagi." Ia menegak gelas yang ditolak pria di depannya dengan tak acuh.

Levi hanya mengamati Hanji. Tak melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis setengah mabuk itu.

Satu pelayan laki-laki datang dan membawa satu botol sake.

"Aku tidak suka minuman beralkohol, Hanji."

Hanji hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Levi. "Aku tahu. Apa yang tidak aku tahu tentangmu?"

Levi mulai khawatir melihat Hanji sepertinya mulai mabuk. Meskipun Hanji bilang ia biasa mabuk di botol kelima, tentu saja ia khawatir kalau-kalau gadis itu akan merepotkannya kalau sampai dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Hik…"

Pria itu semakin mendelik ke arah Hanji. Menyuruhnya berhenti dengan tatapan itu.

"Hei, jangan pasang tampang itu. Aku masih kuat minum. Ini baru dua botol." jelas Hanji melihat kekhawatiran di wajah lelaki dingin itu. "Kemarilah."

Menangkap gelagat Hanji yang mulai aneh, terlebih lagi sikapnya yang berbeda, membuat Levi tidak menyahut dan hanya duduk di kursinya. Mendapati Levi bersikap seperti itu membuat Hanji geli dan ingin tertawa.

Gadis itu merapihkan rambutnya−yang justru membuatnya jauh lebih berantakan, dan meminum satu gelas sake langsung. Dalam satu gerakan, Hanji mencium Levi. Mentransfer minuman beralkohol itu ke dalam mulut lelaki pembasmi titan di depannya.

Tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Levi menelan sake itu yang kemudian membuat tenggorokkannya serasa terbakar. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuhnya menghangat. Kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Kau suka?" tanya Hanji. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya dapat melihat gadis itu samar-samar karena pandangannya tiba-tiba saja buram. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menolak saat Hanji kembali memberi satu gelas sake lain dari bibirnya lagi.

"Hik…" Hanji tersenyum melihat pemuda dingin itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Enak?"

Wajah Levi berubah memerah dan pandangannya tidak jelas. Ia meremas rambutnya. Berusaha memertahankan kesadarannya yang mulai minim.

Hanji yang melihat itu kini terkaget. "Kau mabuk?"

Levi tidak membalas dan hanya memegangi kepalannya. Berusaha memejamkan matanya erat. Pusing yang melandanya kian parah.

"Levi, siapa aku?" tanya Hanji berusaha menyadarkan Levi.

Saat ia membuka matanya, Hanji sedang menatapnya khawatir dengan wajah semi merah karena memang ia sudah cukup banyak minum. Sebuah senyuman aneh di wajahnya meyakinkan Hanji kalau Levi sudah mabuk hanya dengan dua sloki sake. Entah karena kadar alkoholnya memang lebih tinggi dari yang ia biasa konsumsi, entah karena Levi tidak kuat minum.

"Hai, Hanji." panggil Levi dengan suara aneh. Suaranya sedikit serak. Levi terdengar tertawa kecil. Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan gadis beriris cokelat itu sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Levi?" tanya Hanji sekali lagi. Berusaha memastikan.

"Mabuk? Jangan bercanda!" dengan pandangan mata sayu dan kedua pipinya bersemburat merah, sudah jelas bahwa Levi mabuk dan ia berbohong. Jelas sekali. "Aku tidak mabuk."

Pria berdarah dingin itu mengambil satu gelas sake yang belum sempat diminum Hanji dan meminumnya dalam satu kali tegak.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku. Kenapa kau bisa tinggi sekali?" tanya Levi dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak pernah Hanji bayangkan akan melihatnya. "Aku kesal kenapa kau ini terlahir tinggi."

Levi mendekat ke wajah Hanji, membuat gadis itu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Kau cantik, Hanji." bisik Levi. Dengan itu, Levi menyambar bibir Hanji.

Jantung gadis ceria itu berpacu tinggi. Ia tidak berkutik mendapat perlakukan seperti ini dari Levi.

"Sayang sekali kau terlalu tinggi." bisik Levi lagi dengan napas hangat di sekitar telinganya.

Levi menjilat telinga Hanji. Hanji menggeliat pelan mendapat perlakuan itu dari Levi. Ia seakan terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Hanji. Dengan satu gerakan, pria itu melepas kacamata gadisnya dan kembali mencium Hanji semakin dalam.

Mencumbu seluruh isi mulutnya.

Bau alkohol menguar kuat dari tubuh keduanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Levi lembut. Pipi gadis itu memerah sempurna diperlakukan layaknya putri. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hanji Zoe."

Satu panggilan dari Levi dapat mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

Pemuda itu kembali meneguk sake lagi. Hanji berusaha mencegah walau terlambat, akhirnya ia bungkam. Levi menjadi pria yang jauh berbeda saat ia mabuk.

"Kau mungkin bisa membantuku memerbaiki keturunan. Anak kita akan tampan sepertiku, dan akan tinggi sepertimu." ucapnya mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Hanji tertawa kecil mendengar kata 'tampan sepertiku'. "Tapi aku tidak mau anak kita memakai kacamata sepertimu. Itu akan terlihat buruk."

Napas Hanji kini berpacu. Beriringan dengan detak jantungnya. Apa yang pria bodoh itu sedang coba untuk ucapkan?

Levi meminum satu gelas lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Levi." jujur Hanji dan langsung memeluk Levi. Namun seketika ia sadar kalau Levi tidak balas memeluknya.

"Levi?" tanpa sadar, lelaki itu sudah bernapas teratur di atas tubuh Hanji. Itu membuat Hanji tersenyum lembut. "Levi mudah sekali mabuk."

Gadis jangkung itu akhirnya bangkit dengan memapah pria dingin itu tanpa kesulitan. Ia meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja untuk membayar tiga botol minuman yang sudah dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua. Yeah, meski Levi hanya meminum empat sloki.

"Hanji." Panggil pria itu di tengah ketidaksadarannya. Ia hanya mengigau. Mengingat nama yang ia sebutkan adalah nama gadis yang tengah memapahnya membuat ia tersenyum kecil.

"Lucu sekali tingkahnya saat mabuk." gumam Hanji seolah mendapat ide. "Mugkin lain kali bisa kumanfaatkan."

Gadis itu terkikik geli akan idenya sendiri.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Hai. Aku balik lagi dengan fic Shingeki No Kyojin pertamaku….. * _backsound_ : Yeeaaay* Nah, kali ini aku kembali bikin OS nista. Untungnya, ini masih aman. T.

Sekedar informasi aku udah 17 ke samping, kok. XD Tahun ini aku 18. XD *berasa tua* Olrait, gimana menurut kalian? GJ, ya? Ntar aku mau nulis fic SnK ini lebih sering karena sebenarnya aku tuh suka banget pairing SasuSaku, dan LeviHan. Ada dua pairing lain yang aku suka sih. Dari Death Note sama Kuroko No Basuke. Hanya saja… belum berniat menulis ficnya. XD Aduh.

Menerima _review_ dalam bentuk apapun ( _flame_ , pujian, kritik, saran, dll) ^^ _Let me see your cruel_ , haha.

 _Review, ok? ^^_


End file.
